thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Welsh Coal Hunt
The Welsh Coal Hunt is the fifth episode of the third season. Plot Welsh coal has been delivered to Sodor by mistake, Paxton and Duck must collect the Welsh coal before the ship leaves at 5 o'clock. Duck searched the island, he saw Toby going a bit faster than usual. He asked if Toby has seen any Welsh coal around the island. Toby said that the coal was odder than usual. Duck inspects the coal and sees that it's Welsh coal. Duck asks if he can take the coal, but Toby will have no coal to run on. Then, James passes with a truck filled with coal which he was taking to the coal depot. Duck asks he can give some coal to Toby. He agrees, Toby is filled up with coal, and Duck takes the Welsh coal with him. Paxton searches the hoppers but does not find anything. He sees Diesel shunting coal trucks. He sees one of the trucks have Welsh coal in it. Paxton asks he can the coal truck, but Diesel is one truck short for shunting. He later sees Edward puffing by with coal trucks, he asks what's going on. Paxton explains everything. Edward says that he has a extra coal truck that he can lend to Diesel. Diesel agrees, and Edward gives him the extra coal truck, and Diesel gives Paxton the one filled with Welsh coal, and sets off. Duck continues his search around the island. He looks at all the coal hoppers that are on the island, but have no welsh coal. Duck does not know where else go look for the coal. He suddenly gets the idea of looking a the coal depot, and he sets off to it. He searches around the depot. He then sees a pile of Welsh coal beside the tracks! He asks the manager if he can take it. He explains everything to him. He thought it was for Henry, but he had been fixed long ago. So the manager agrees to let him take it. His trucks are filled the coal, but has no more for anymore coal. Duck begins to worry, but luckily, Paxton arrives at the depot, and his trucks are filled with the rest of the coal. They set off to the docks. As they go along up on Gordon's Hill. one of the couplings of Duck's train snaps. The truck of Welsh coal goes down the hill and disappears. Paxton and Duck search for the truck quickly. Percy has done his work and is heading back to sheds for a rest, but sees a truck filled with coal in a leafy siding. He takes it and decides to take it to the coaling depot. As he heads there he meets Duck and Paxton. They both see Percy has the truck. They thank him for finding it. They head of for the docks once again. When they arrive, the coal is loaded on the ship, and sets for the right island. The Fat Controller thanks the two for doing such a great job, and the two are proud, to be really useful engines. Characters *Edward *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Diesel *Paxton *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Henry (mentioned) Category:Season 3 Category:Pyrrha Omega's episodes